My Beach Nightmare
by Georgiiee'Leiigh'Styles'x
Summary: No summary, but basically it's a Harry Styles one shot, all the other boys appear... Please read rate and review xx One Direction xx


**My Beach Nightmare**

_All the tears streaming down my face…_

I woke up with a start, sitting up with my eyes opening as fast as they could. I was having _that dream _again. I seemed to be having the same dream a lot recently. I shook my head and checked the time, _10:30._ I groaned in annoyance, it's too early; I laid back down in my bed, hoping to get some more sleep, but no, no chance of that in this house…

"Georgie porgie," I heard my brother exclaim from outside my room, in a singsong voice.

I chuckled at him, but simply replied with; "Lou bear." He then opened my bedroom door, peeked his head in and smiled at me. I ushered him in, and he did as he was told.

"So Jorja," Louis started, before sitting next to me, on the side of the bed, I got out from under my covers, and replied, "So Louis."

"The boys and I are going to the beach today, wanna join?" He asked perkily.

"Of course Lou," I smiled; he nodded before exiting my room. I sighed and got up. I put on my light blue bikini, before putting on my denim blue skirt, and a light blue vest top. I looked in the mirror, I looked _okay, _I suppose, I then looked at my hair. It decided it wanted to be frizzy today, so I grabbed a hair brush and a hair band, before yanking the brush through my knotted hair. Once I brushed it, it was wavy. My hair is strange like that. I then shoved it up into a messy bun, grabbed my sunglasses, and placed them on top of my head, but in my hair, as if it was a hair band.

I tilted my head to the side, I wonder what my boyfriend saw in me. I'm nothing special, long brown hair, plain brown eyes, not exactly skinny, but I'm not fat either. I really don't know, because my personality isn't anything special either.

I shook the thoughts from my head and started to pack a small bag of essentials. Such as underwear, spear clothes just in case, a towel, hair brush, sun cream, spray, ect…

I then rushed downstairs to see Lou, packing a box full of food and water. He turned to look at me, "Georgie, you ready to go?" He asked, turning back to his packing.

"Yup," I smiled, "Will-"

"Yes, he's going to be there," Louis interrupted, knowing what I was going to ask. I giggled, before Louis turned to me, holding all the bags, I decided to help him out. I took two of the bags, while Louis took the other two; we took them out to the car, and put them in on the back seats. We hopped in the front two seats; Louis started up the car and headed to the beach. But I had to blast out the radio first. "So, I take it we're meeting them there?" I asked, looking towards my older brother.

"Yeah, Keeley will be there too, she's going there with obviously Niall," Louis told me, not moving his gaze from the road. I carried on singing along to the music as I thought about Keeley. She wasn't going out with Niall; they were brother and sister, same as me and Louis. Keeley was going out with Zayn, they were so cute together. I smiled to myself, Keeley was so skinny! Niall was similar, but he wasn't exactly the same as his sister, as she had a quick digestive system. And those two are _always,_ and I mean _always, _eating. Keeley is naturally blonde, and is the stereotypical blonde too, but she dyed her hair brown, and with Niall, he's naturally brown, but bleached his hair blonde.

It didn't take us too long to arrive at the beach. We got out of the car, grabbing all of our bags, and started to search for the boys…plus Keeley. We looked for a while before I heard a small screech, I could tell it was Zayn; someone was probably messing up his hair, or getting sand in it. I laughed to myself, before noticing Liam and Zayn sunbathing. Well Liam was sunbathing; Zayn was chasing off some teens about 15, who had just kicked sand in his and Liam's hair. Liam got up and chuckled to himself and shook his head to get the worst of the sand out of his hair. Louis and I laughed to ourselves, before both walking over to them, as Zayn had now re-appeared and sat beside Liam.

"Hey guys," Louis greeted them, as we both put down our bags.

"Hey, you okay?" Liam asked, while I got out my towel and laid it down next to Louis', who was laying down his at the same time. I quickly took off my skirt and my top and putting them into my bag. I then got out the sun cream and spread a thin layer onto my body.

"Louu," I asked sweetly, turning to him, with an angelic smile on my face.

He sighed, "What Georgie?" All I had to do was pass him the sun cream, for him to realise what I was going to ask. He nodded and started to spray some onto my back. Once he had finished, he handed back the bottle, which I put back into my bag.

I then got out my ipod and headphones. I plugged in my headphones, unlocked my ipod, and went to my music, putting all my songs on shuffle. I placed my sunglasses over my eyes before collapsing back. I started to relax before the others could arrive, because I knew when Harry and Louis were together, mischief would happen. But me and Keeley get payback, and cause our own mischief.

After a while I turned over, to lie on my belly, to get more of a tan on my back. I laid there, my arms above my head, and laying my head in my arms. I hummed along to the song I was listening to, which happened to be _Payphone by Maroon 5._ I hummed along quietly, before I felt some weight on my back, I knew it was Keeley, as it wasn't as heavy as the boys. I took my headphones out, propped myself up on my elbows, and lent my head on my hands. "Thanks for that Kee," I groaned. I heard her laugh at me, before getting off me and getting up, I copied her. I smiled at her and pulled her in for a hug. I then turned to Niall and gave him a hug while saying hi. I pulled away and sat back down on my towel. Keeley placed her towel down above me, and took her clothes off, to reveal her pink bikini. She put on sun cream, before copying me and lying down on her towel. We laid there talking, before I felt someone kick sand into my hair. I quietly screeched, before shaking the sand out and getting up to come face to face with my gorgeous boyfriend Harry Styles.

"Well hello there Styles," I said smirking up at him. He laughed before leaning down to give me a quick kiss on the lips. I gasped, "Is that all I get?"

"For now? Yes," He told me chuckling.

"How rude," I groaned before sitting back down, and folding my arms across my chest.

After Harry had sorted his beach things out, he took off his top to reveal his toned body. I stared longer than I should, but he's my boyfriend, I'm allowed. "Boys!" Harry yelled, "Sea!"

I heard Zayn groan, and yell "No." I laughed, as all the other boys ran towards the sea, while Zayn came over and sat behind Keeley, hugging her from behind and kissing her on the cheek, causing her to smile. I smiled at them both; they're such a cute couple. They're perfect together.

I looked over to my boyfriend; he and my older brother seemed to be having a water war with Liam and Niall. I laughed to myself; I think Keeley and Zayn saw them too, as I heard them laugh to themselves too.

Keeley refused to go into the sea, as the last time she went in, the tide got quite rough, and she got smashed against the posts. Zayn had run and jumped into the sea to try and save her, even though he couldn't swim, he risked his life to save her. But Louis ended up jumping in to save them both. It was cute.

And Zayn hated water, and couldn't swim. Me on the other hand, I had a story, that I hated telling, so I'm just going to leave it…

We sat there watching them have their water war; Louis was being so dramatic about it and started screaming every time someone splashed him. I laughed at my strange brother; I turned back to Keeley and Zayn. "So, how are you guys?" I asked, attempting to get a conversation going.

"Good," They both replied at the same time, then looking at each other and smiling. The next thing I knew I had freezing cold arms wrapped around my waist, I screeched before turning to see Harry behind me. I glared at him before gently slapping him on the cheek, causing him to chuckle.

Harry then picked me up and took off my sunglasses, passing them to Keeley. I looked at Harry confused, I was about to ask what he was doing, before I realised he was walking towards the sea. "No! Harry please don't!" I yelled, attempting for him to put me down.

"Georgie, the tides calm, and I'll be with you, you'll be fine," He promised.

"But Harry, I'm scared," I whined.

He suddenly stopped and looked me in the eyes, his beautiful green eyes, melting into my chocolate brown ones. "Jorja, I would never let anything happen to you, if anything did, I wouldn't ever forgive myself," He told me, with pure honesty. I smiled, tears in my eyes from happiness, I slowly nodded, fully trusting him.

He walked into the sea, still holding me, "Harry babe," I said really sweetly.

"No I'm not taking you back," He said sternly, but ending up smiling at me.

"Not that," I started, "You can put me down now."

He realised he was still holding me, and blushed, putting me down. But I regretted it, as the water was freezing, I held back another screech, and continued going into the water. I went fully under, as to get used to the temperature, and grabbed hold of Harry's hand.

"See, everything's fine," He smiled at me, I nodded and smiled back.

We gradually got further and further out, but I refused to go too far, I was still a bit scared if I was honest. That's when I felt the tide get stronger, I got scared and grabbed onto Harry for dear life; he shushed me and told me it was okay. I looked up to him, getting lost in his amazing green eyes, he lent in, I did the same, and we stood there kissing, not noticing the tide getting rougher and rougher. Soon enough we had to swim as we lost our footing. The water was rising. I panicked, and tried to grab onto Harry, but I was drifting away, "Harry," I said softly, getting worried. He tried to swim over to me, but the water was pushing us both back. I was being pushed back rapidly, I cried as I knew what was going to happen, I yelled one last time, just so Harry would know, he needed to hear it, "I love you Harry Edward Styles!"

I then heard him yell back, "I love you too Jorja Leigh Hands! But don't give up!" I did as I was told, and I continued to struggle for survival. But in the end, the tide was too strong, and it was pulling me under, and the floor was too deep for me to go down and push myself back to the surface. Too much water was pouring into my lungs, and I didn't know what to do, I was splashing about, attempting to get oxygen into my lungs, but it wasn't going to happen.

I soon felt my eye lids getting heavier and heavier. My head was pounding, and I soon saw black…

_I giggled as I swam in the sea with my mum, my dad and my older brother. We were really one big happy family. I smiled as I splashed Louis, and he continued to splash back. I soaked his hair and he playfully glared at me, I giggled even more, before he grabbed me and pushed me over, I laughed as I got back up and pushed him back._

_We all decided to go further out into the sea, we all swam slowly before I couldn't reach the floor anymore, and stopped. I was standing next to my mum, while Louis stood next to my dad. I looked over at Louis, he was amazing, and he was funny and actually really good looking. He had long, swept to the side brunette hair, all four of us did. Well my dad was bald, but he used to have brunette hair. I soon noticed the tide getting a bit rougher, but I tried to ignore it. We all spoke and mucked around for a while before I realised I was going out to sea. Well me and my mum. We tried to swim back, but no luck, we were just being swept further and further out. I heard Lou shout that he was going to get help. I held onto my mum's hand for dear life, as if it would save me. _

_I kept trying to keep myself above the water surface, but I knew in the end it would be no use. I could see my mum tiring out, I was just hoping to myself that help would arrive soon. Soon enough I saw my mum being dragged under, not long followed by me. I tried to grab her and pull her above the water surface, but the tide was way too rough for that now. But she just about managed to get me above for about a few seconds, before I went back under again. I could feel myself losing air fast. _

_I kept trying to get to the surface, but I was out of energy, I couldn't move. But I felt something grab my wrist and pull me up. I could finally breathe again, but my eyes were still tightly shut, I couldn't open them at all, but I felt myself being placed on some wood, I could also hear people talking. _

_I finally managed to open my eyes, to see my mum being dragged to where I was, wherever I was. She wasn't moving at all, I reached over to her, but someone slapped my hand away. That's when everything went black. _

_I awoke on the sandy beach, to hear crying, I gradually opened my eyes to see my dad and Louis. Where was my mum? I sat up and groaned, looking around to try and see my mum. I saw her, lying on her back, still as anything, motionless. Louis and dad were sitting there, tears pouring down their cheeks. I then remembered, and realised, my mum had drowned, I watched her drown, that's when I started to cry, all the tears streaming down my face…_

My head hurt, I gradually opened my eyes; my vision was very blurry. I blinked a few times and the blurriness went away. I sat up and groaned, I looked around to see Keeley crying on Zayn's shoulder, and Louis having a go at Harry, and Niall and Liam sitting there looking as if they were about to burst into tears. "This is why she didn't want to go into the sea! She was scared what happened to her mum would happen to her! And look!" Louis snapped in Harry's face, both of them looking as if they were about to cry.

"W-What's going on?" I asked confused, looking around at all of them.

They then all surrounded me, making sure I was okay. I nodded to tell them I was okay, before looking over at Harry, "I'm sorry," I said, then looking away ashamed. Harry looked at me confused before I continued, "I'm sorry for worrying you." I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

He pulled me in for a hug, leaning his chin on my head, "You shouldn't be apologising, I shouldn't of made you go in there."

"Well I'm okay now," I smiled.

After that, I never went in the sea again, I was too scared something like that would happen again, and I refused to let anyone I cared for, go in alone. I worried too much. I frowned thinking about my mum, I let a tear fall down my cheek before looking up into the sky, "I miss you mum."


End file.
